


A lesson in ruthlessness

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: To complete her task to not only capture Diaz but get her husband released from prison Felicity needs help from someone. Someone from another earth... Her doppelganger from Earth 2





	A lesson in ruthlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Here's a one-shot I've been working on since Black Siren mentioned Earth 2 Felicity Smoak which was almost a month ago... Oops. I was so focused on this that I didn't post the one year wedding anniversary but I will finish and post it might not be for a while cause I can't get the words right. I loved writing this as I have each chapter/one-shot ever. Please comment and kudos

Felicity Smoak from earth-2 stepped through the breach looking as prim and proper as a CEO of a tech empire should, she saw a woman, her arms crossed with an impatient look on her face “Are you the one who called me for help?” She asked haughtily. Laurel nodded “I did. But I’m not the one who needs the help... Follow me.” She ordered before turning around and walking away. Earth 2 Felicity raised a dubious brow but followed the other woman anyhow.

When they got to their location, Laurel guided the doppelganger to the table where Felicity was sitting calmly yet stoically, eyeing her doppelganger. E2 Felicity wore a maroon business suit, with no glasses and her brunette hair in a bun. E2 Felicity walked closer scrutiny written all over her face “Why is my E1 doppelganger here? And why do you need me?” She questioned confused tuning around to face Laurel. Laurel huffed and smiled stiffly “Long story’s short, your here to help this earth’s Felicity be comfortable with being ruthless.” She explained simply. E2 Felicity still didn’t for what “And what does she need to be ruthless about?” She asked trying to see the full picture.

“Ok, The ‘she’ is right behind you and it’s to make sure I don’t back out on a decision.” Earth 1 Felicity explained indignantly. Laurel moved her head to the side and gave her a look that clearly said ‘Shut up’ “We just need you to help her and you will be back ruling over your empire. What do you say?” She propositioned with a raised questioning brow. E2 Felicity stewed it over for a few minutes then nodded “I’ll help then I want to go home.” She agreed sternly. Laurel nodded “Then I’ll let you get to work. I need to go to work myself so I’ll see you later.” She said before she walked away from them.

E2 Felicity turned to face her doppelganger “To be ruthless you need to focus on your anger and only your anger at your target. Leave all of your other emotions and the other peoples emotions around you.” She advised eyeing her double shrewdly. Felicity nodded “Got it.” She muttered agitated. E2 Felicity either ignored or didn’t hear that comment, the lesson went on for what seemed like days instead of hours but Felicity tried to listen to what her doppelganger had droned on and on about but she needed a break, which came when her phone rang.

Standing up and walking a few feet away, Felicity quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket and answered “Hey, John. Why are you calling...” She wondered. She listened to what he was saying and nodded “Sure, I’d love to come over for our weekly dinner a few days early. Don’t worry I’ll bring wine. Yeah, I’ll see you soon, bye.” She said with a smile when she saw her doppelganger’s frown and tapping of her shoe. Walking back to the table, Felicity looked at her puzzled, putting her phone back in her pocket “What? What’s the stick up your ass?” She wondered irritated. “You aren’t going anywhere. You are going to stay here with me.” She stated in a haughty tone. Felicity clenched her teeth “No way in hell.” She exclaimed angrily with a stiff smile. E2 Felicity was taken aback, offended “Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?” She demanded hotly. Felicity smirked victoriously “A version of you that’s not alone.” She said certainly. E2 Felicity gestured her doppelganger to elaborate “From what I see is your alone... completely. You don’t go home for the holidays. You probably don’t have any friends outside of work... you might make small talks at galas and such but real friends? You don’t. Me on the other hand? I have several friends. We may have disagreements some extreme but we are still friends. I have a mom I’m closer to then I’ve been in years. I have a son I would do ANYTHING for and lastly, I have a husband who is amazing... who is sweet, romantic yet stubborn with a temper of a bull who would argue about my safety till the time ends... despite the fact he knows I can take care of myself but I wouldn’t trade anything to be where I am. Do you have any happy stories?” She ranted before she storms out of the building leaving E2 Felicity shocked.

* * *

During dinner, Felicity was tense but tried to hide it. But Lyla notice and Diggle probably did too but didn’t want to say anything in front of JJ. So after dinner, John took JJ to take a bath despite the fact he wanted to stay with his aunt Felicity.

Felicity stared out into space until she heard her name being called in her ear and she turned to where the sound is coming from “What!” She snapped irritated, seeing the worried look on Lyla’s face. Felicity rubbed her forehead with her hand “Sorry, I’m a little frustrated.” She murmured apologetically. Lyla’s worried expression didn’t go away though “Do you need to talk?” She questioned softly. Felicity bit her bottom lip, she knew she could trust Lyla but will she listen as a friend or the director of ARGUS? “Yes, but will you listen as my friend and not the director of ARGUS?” She questioned her longtime friend. Lyla looked at her curiously but nodded none the less “I’ll try.” She said with hope.

Felicity smiled weakly “Can we talk in private, please.” She asked nervously, side-eyeing John. Lyla nodded “Sure.” She said before both stood up, walked out of the living room and to the master bedroom. After closing the door, Lyla and Felicity sit on the end of the bed “Go ahead. Talk.” She urged. Felicity gulped nervously “You know that I’ve been trying to get Oliver out of prison and capture Diaz, right?” Felicity told her friend. Lyla nodded “I remember. What about it?” She questioned. Felicity rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants “I decided to use Cisco’s multi-verse teleporter and ask someone from another earth to help.” She admitted nervously.

Lyla nodded “Ok, who?” She asked calmly. Too calmly to Felicity “Myself from Earth 2.” She disclosed to her friend. Lyla raised her brow in surprise “I needed a lesson on how to be ruthless.” She said small, worry growing in her stomach. Felicity was already estranged from John she didn’t want to be estranged from Lyla also “Why?” Lyla questioned curiously, she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Felicity. Felicity ran her fingers through her hair “I want no, I need to catch Diaz, Lyla. If I want my husband back I need to catch him.” She said desperation clear in her voice.

Lyla small smiled and nodded in agreement “I know. When John was in prison you knew how had it was despite the fact I couldn’t show it in front of JJ. But, if everything was fine with you and your doppelganger you wouldn’t be as distracted as you were in the living room, so what happened?” She said wistfully, a haunted look shadowed in her eyes. Felicity groaned “We got into an argument after the phone call. I blew up and came here wanting to calm myself yet that didn’t really happen since I snapped at you.” She explained/apologized frustratedly. Lyla smiled understandingly “It’s ok, you just couldn’t keep it to yourself any longer. Maybe your doppelganger was as hard as she was on you because she had others who were hard on her?” She suggested to her friend. “I’m going to help Johnny tuck JJ into bed. I’ll leave you with your thoughts til I get back.” She said before she got up and left the room.

As Lyla gently shut the door, Felicity was left with her musings, wondering if she was too hard on her doppelganger because of her frustration.

* * *

E2 stood up when she saw her Earth 1 counterpart strut towards her “I have a happy story.” She said knowingly as Felicity paused where she was and raised a curious brow “Oh? Well, let’s hear it then.” She said intrigued as she walked and sat in the chair across from her doppelganger.

E2 exhaled deeply “A few years after my company was established, I was approached by a section of the government that is so secretive that not many people know it exists.” She explained anxiously, biting her bottom lip, dropping the haughty tone.

Felicity looked at her counterpart “ARGUS?” She interrupted guessing correctly.

E2 Felicity nodded quickly “A woman named Amanda Waller came to me saying the if I didn’t help her on a few missions, she’d inform the FBI that I was the one who created the algorithm Cooper used to wipe the student loans. Not wanting to be put in prison or destroy what I’ve built I accepted.” She continued with a blank stare. E2 Felicity smiled brightly “I met him after the briefing for the first mission I went on. Brown hair, ocean blue eyes, 6 feet tall. He smiled at me and I rambled. After that, I avoided him unless it was about missions or debriefings until during one mission I was up pretty late and he brought me coffee. After that we were friends. He saw through my facade I put on and I didn’t care about his last name. During my last mission, we went to a fundraiser and one thing leads to another and we kissed. We started to date and got married two years ago. He’s definitely my happy story.” She finished with a goofy smile, holding up her right hand which had two rings on her middle finger.

The engagement ring had a four-carat sapphire with two-carat diamonds on each side while the wedding band was platinum not unlike Felicity’s was “Congratulations and I’m sorry you came here when you have a husband at home. I’’m also sorry for blowing up at you.” She apologized with a small smile. E2 Felicity chuckled “He knows where I am. And I accept your apologies.” She told her. Felicity nodded “I guess you're going home, huh?” She assumed correctly. E2 Felicity nodded “Yep, my husband will be here soon. I called him before you came in.” She confirmed. Felicity nodded shortly yet looked at her confused “What about...” She wondered. E2 Felicity shook her head “We are done. You did something not many have. Stand up to me. Nobody’s done that unless it’s my husband. We would fight like cats and dogs especially in the beginning.” She praised. 

Felicity nodded “Thanks, I just want to get Oliver out of the hellhole he’s in now.” Her voice wavered with hope. Suddenly a whoosh sounded, a breach appeared and the man that E2 Felicity talked about stepped forward, it was Oliver! Dressed in a gray t-shirt and jeans, He walked to E2 Felicity, leaned down and pecked her on the lips “Hey, you ready to go?” He asked curiously. E2 Felicity nodded “Yeah.” She said as she stood up, looped her arm around her husbands and walked together to the entrance of the breach.

But they stopped and E2 Felicity turned to look at her Earth 1 counterpart “Before we go I want you to remember this. Yes, there will be people who disagree with you but you cannot break your resolve, you do and everything you’ve done at that point is moot. Never apologize to your enemies.” She advised with a small smile. Hesitantly, E2 Oliver turned and looked at Felicity “I hope you get your husband back, Miss...” He said sincerely but was interrupted by Felicity. “Mrs.Smoak-Queen.” She corrected him, she changed her name as soon as she got back to Star City. Oliver nodded and stepped through the breach with E2 Felicity.

After the breach disappeared, Felicity smiled because of this day she knew she had to fight harder to get Oliver out of prison and she will even if it took the rest of her days.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading!!!


End file.
